There's No Place Like Home
by mouse80
Summary: After Zoey comes home from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island she expects everything in her life to go back to normal. But it turns out to be exactly the opposite. Now Zoey has to deal with disapproving parents and the kids from school treating her like a superstar. How will Zoey get through all this? Read to find out! Contains MikexZoey. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Mike or Zoey, I only own the other Oc's in this story_

_A/N: This story will be entirely from Zoey's point if view. Please enjoy and review!_

I leaned my head against the cab window and looked outside. The houses of the small town I grew up in were passing by quickly. I was both excited and nervous to be returning home after Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Excited to see my parents again. But nervous of what they would think of me on the show and more importantly, what they would think of Mike.

The cab came to a slow stop in front of my house. It wasn't a big house, two floors but only two bed rooms. It was the most beautiful place in the world to me though. It was a light blue colour with one white garage door. It had a wrap around porch and a white front door. The grass on our small lawn was bright green and freshly cut. In front of the porch was a small flower bed with red roses, my favourite.

I thanked and paid the cab driver and got my bags from the trunk. As soon as I closed the trunk the yellow taxi drove away. The front door of my house open and out came my mom and dad.

"Mom! Daddy!" I shouted dropping my bags and running to give my parents a hug

"Zoey, good to see you baby" My dad said hugging me back

"How are you?" My mom asked

"I'm very good" I said excitedly "I'm so happy to see you guys again"

"And we are happy to see you" My dad said grabbing my bags "We missed you so much. Let's go inside"

We walked inside my childhood home. The front door lead into the the dining room. It had light brown walls and hardwood floors. There was a small beige sofa with a matching love-seat placed in the room. In front of the sofa was a little wooden coffee table with a few pictures of me as a child.

We walked up the stair and into my bedroom. It had light brown walls and purple curtains on the windows. there was a small purple bed in the centre. Beside one of the windows was a little bookshelf with pictures of my family beside it and a few other decorations above it. On the opposite wall was a small desk with a small sewing machine and my pet hamster on top of it.

"Hi Miss Puffycheeks" I say to my hamster

"She missed you, but don't worry, I've been feeding her." My dad said dropping my bags on my bed

"Do you want us to help you unpack?" My mom asked

"Yes please" I said

I go to the stereo on my shelf and put in my favourite CDs from my favourite band, The Bertles, and we begin to unpack

"So how was the weather there?" My dad asked trying to make small talk

My dad is short and chubby. He has grey hair and big brown eyes. My mom on the other hand is taller and has long red hair. She is skinny and also has brown eyes.

"Is that really what you want to talk about daddy?" I asked "The weather?"

"No not exactly." My dad sighed "I saw the show and I really wanted to talk to you about-"

My dad was interrupted my the doorbell ringing

"Who could that be?" My mom asked walking out of the room

My dad and I followed her and she opened the front door

Standing on my porch was a short blonde girl. She was super skinny, she wore a blue top that had a very low neckline and very short shorts. She had blue eyes and wore more makeup than a clown.

"Laura?" I asked

"Hey Zoey!" she said pulling me into a hug "A missed you so much!"

I patted her back before lightly pushing her away. I was very confused, Laura was the most popular girl at my school and it was no secret that she didn't like me. I didn't really have any friends at school and Laura was always picking on me for it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I came to see you silly" Laura said like I asked the most ridiculous question ever

"Why?" I asked

She just laughs "Oh Zo-Zo you are so funny"

Zo-Zo? This was getting weird

"Anyways let's go to the mall or something!" Said Laura grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door

"But I just got back and I need to finish packing and-" I began but was interrupted

"Nonsense" She said "You can unpack later, but right now we need some gal time. You don't mind do you Mr. and Mrs. Mill?"

"Um, no I guess not" My mom said

"Great, let's go Zoey!" Laura said pulling me out the door and into her Silver Porsche

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started driving away

"We are going to the mall!" She shouted excitedly

"But-" I tried to say something, I had so many questions

"SHHHHHHHH" She said turning the radio up "I love this song!"

We drove for a few more minutes with Laura singing along to the bad pop songs on the radio, I tried to ask her questions but every time I tried to speak she just turned the radio louder

We finally reached the mall and we found a parking spot and got out of the car

"Look Laura, we are you pretending to like me" I asked, finally able to talk without the radio

"What are you talking about Zo-Zo?" Laura asked "I do like you"

"No you don't" I almost yelled "Before I left for the show you couldn.t stand me. You made fun of me everyday!"

"People can change" Laura said

"Not people like you"

"Okay look" Laura said turning to me "You were on T.V."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked as we walked into the mall

As soon as we stepped into the mall all eyes were on us. I recognized most of the people from school, I didn't really talk to any of them, but I've seen them in class and the halls. Then everyone ran up to us and formed a huge crowd around us. Everyone started asking questions at once

"Zoey how was your stay on the island?"

"What did Chris smell like?"

"Can you get me on that show?"

"What is going on?" I asked Laura, who was still beside me

"Can't you see Zoey?" Laura said "You are famous!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Mike or Zoey, I only own the other Oc's in this story_

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! Now here is chapter two... I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, maybe around five? I'm not sure. Anyways tell me what you think in a review! Thanks!_

"What?" I asked, but before Laura could answer, she disappeared into the crowd

"Excuse me, Excuse me" I said pushing through the crowd

I came out on the other side and tried to escape unnoticed, but I guess everyone noticed I was missing and ran towards me again

"HEY!" I heard someone yell, it sounded like Laura "IF YOU LEAVE ZOEY ALONE FOR AWHILE SHE WILL GET YOU A SPOT ON THE NEXT SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA!"

Upon hearing that everyone scattered and ran back to where they were before I arrived, pretending as though nothing happened

Laura then walked up to me and laughed "Do I know how to clear a crowd or what?"

"I don't think I can get them spots on the show" I told her

"SHHHHHHH" She said putting her hand over my mouth "Don't let them know that!"

I removed Laura's hand from my mouth "But I feel bad for lying to everyone…"

"Who cares about them, they will forget by tomorrow" Laura said

"Okay I guess…" I said

We walked into the nearest clothing store

"Isn't this top cute?" Laura asked picking up a neon pink top

"I actually make my own clothes" I said proudly

"Ewwwwwww" Laura said "Zo-Zo that's so not cool"

"But it's fun" I said

"No, I'm buying you this top" Laura said

"Ummmm okay" I said "Anyways, you didn't finish answering my question, why are you trying to be my friend?"

"I thought I did answer your question" She said picking up a pair of jeans "Your famous now honey, and that means you are popular now, and I am also very popular, and us popular girls have to to stick together."

"What about Kendra?" I asked. Kendra followed Laura everywhere, I guess you could call them best friends.

"Kendra is old news, you are what it's all about. Anyone who is anyone is going to want to be friends with you" Laura said picking up a very slutty dress "Oh ya I'm definitely getting you this"

Laura paid for our clothes and we walked out of the store

"I should be getting home" I said

"Why? We are just getting started!" Laura said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into another store

We shopped around for a few more hours, until I finally convinced Laura to take me home

"I don't know why you wanted to go home so early" Laura said as we pulled up to my house

"Bye" I said grabbing the bags of stuff Laura bought me and running into my house

My dad and mom were in the kitchen eating dinner

"Zoey! You came just in time for dinner!" My mom said happily

I smiled and sat down, we are eating my dad's beef stew

"Sorry that I had to leave so abruptly" I said

"It's okay, but we really wanted to spend some time with you" My mom said

"And I wanted to spend time with you, but I'm here now" I said "Anyways, what where you trying to tell me in my room early today?"

"Oh ya that.." My dad said while looking down, was something wrong? "We just wanted to talk to you about that boy you met on the show"

"You mean Mike? Isn't he awesome" I asked

"Ya about that…" My dad begins

"What? Do you not like Mike or something?" I said

"Not particularly baby, no we don't" My dad said

"What?! Why not?" I asked horrified "This isn't about his multiple personalities is it?"

"I just don't think he is good for you, he is very unpredictable" My dad voiced

"He is cured now" I shout "He is fine"

"But you don't know, he could start again with the multiple personalities, I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Mike is not going to hurt me!" I shout, standing up

"Zoey, baby, please just think about this, please" My dad reasoned

"I have already thought about this dad! I know what I am doing" I said

"Zoey-"

I storm out of the kitchen and walk up to my room with tears in my eyes. How could they not like Mike? Maybe its just that they haven't met him. If they met him then they would love him just like I do.

"You approve of Mike, don't you Miss. Puffycheeks?" I ask my hamster, who just continues to run on her wheel.

"That's what I thought" I said

In my peripheral vision I see a flashing light coming from my cell phone. I pick it up and look at it, I have a new message from Mike

I press play

**Hey Zoey**

**Ummmmm, it's Mike, and I just called to say hi and um, see how you are doing and stuff...**

**So, do you wanna, like, get together sometime soon or something?**

**Well call me back…Please… Okay bye!**

I smile to myself. I am about to call Mike back when my phone starts ringing in my hands

"Hello?" I answered it

"Zo-Zo watch doing?" The Laura said

"Um, nothing" I said "How did you get my number?"

"That's not important, what's important is that Ricky is having a party. You in?" She asked

"I don't think so" I said "I should finish unpacking and I don't even know Ricky"

"Neither do I but who cares! You have to show up! It's your popular girl duty! I'll be there in five to pick you up, and wear that dress I bought you today"

Before I can protest she hangs up on me. I sigh, I guess Mike will have to wait...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Mike or Zoey, I only own the other Oc's in this story_

_A/N Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Anyways, the next chapter might be the last one, either the next one or the one after that. But just enjoy this one for now and please review! Thanks!_

I somehow managed to squeeze into the tiny beige dress Laura bought me and I grab a purse to shove my cell phone in.

I then tiptoe down the stairs as quiet as possible so that my parents wouldn't notice, and it looked like I was going to make it until…

"Zoey were are you going?"

I turned around to see my mom standing in the hallway looking at me

"Um, Laura just called and invited me to a party, I won't be long, promise" I told her

"You are going wearing that?" She said pointing to my dress

"It's just because Laura bought it for me and I don't want to be rude" I said

From outside a car horned beeped, Laura was here

"Fine" My mom sighed "But I want you home my eleven, not a minute later"

"Okay" I said looking at the clock, it was 8 o'clock, that gave me three hours "Bye"

I walk outside into the cold night, the wind sent shivers up my arm but they went away once i stepped into Laura's heated car

"Oh Zo-Zo, I love that dress on you" She compliments

"Um thanks" I said "You look nice too"

But really she doesn't look all that nice. She is wearing a even shorter dress than mine, if that is even possible, and it is a bright red that matches her lips and eyeshadow.

"Okay let's go par-tay!" She exclaimed as she pulled out of my driveway

"But I can only stay until eleven" I told her

"What!" She shouts "But things start to get really fun after 1 in the morning, if you know what I mean"

"But I promised my mom I'd me home by eleven"

"Who cares about her" Laura said "You are with me now"

"But-"

"No no no." Laura interrupted "Stop talking about your parents, that's not cool"

"But-"

"God Zoey, SHUT UP" She shouted

I went silent

"Thank you" She said turning the radio up "Now relax and enjoy the music"

We drove for another twenty minutes before we came up to a huge house at the edge of town.

We got out of the car and walked towards the house, you could hear the music from about a block away and I was not looking forward to going inside.

We got inside and there were tons of people that I have never seen before. I couldn't even take a step without bumping into someone.

"Come on" Laura said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen where she grabbed two red plastic cups and then we walked into, what I assume was, the living room.

"Here" She said handing me a cup

"What is in it?" I asked looking at the strange liquid inside it

"Beer" She laughed "What else?"

"Um I promised my parents I would never drink underaged" I told her

"Well we are close enough" She said "And what did I say about talking about your parents? Just enjoy it and don't think"

"Hello ladies" I guy said, I didn't recognize him

"Hey Chuck" Laura said turning to him

As soon as she turned I poured the contents of my cup into the nearest plant. I looked around, nobody noticed me do it

"Wow Zoey, you finished that fast" Laura said when she turned around after Chuck left "I'll get you another one"

"It's okay I'll get it" I said "You just enjoy the party"

I walked out of the room, and threw my cup into the nearest garbage can

"Hey Zoey" I hear someone say from behind me

I turn around and see a unfamiliar tall, buff boy, probably a football player, he has longish blonde hair and pale skin.

"Hi, ummmmm" I said because I didn't know his name

"Ricky" He said

"Oh you're Ricky" I said "You threw this party"

"Yup that's me"

"You have a very nice house" I told him not knowing what else to say

"Thanks, let me show you around" He offered

"Okay" I agreed

He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the room, he doesn't even notice when I try to pull my hand away.

He shows me the different room in his house while introducing me to a bunch of different people who all act as though I've been their friend for years. Finally he shows me the backyard, It is huge. It has a hot tub bigger than my room that waterfalls into the pool. There are a bunch of teenagers in and out of the water.

"Hey Ricky, hey Zoey" A girl in a blue bikini says walking up to us

She has short brown hair with blonde streaks and brown eyes, she is about as tall as me and very tan.

"Hey Kendra" Ricky and I say

"So are you enjoying the party?" He asks finally letting go of my hand

"Of course" She says "You always throw the best parties, so are you guys coming swimming?"

"I'm in" Ricky said "Are you coming Zoey?"

"No, I'm good" I told them "You two have fun"

"Come on Ricky!" Kendra yelled dragging Ricky towards the pool

"Zoey where have you been?" Laura asked as she walked up to me

"Ricky was just showing me around" I said

"Ricky?" She asked looking around "I meet him earlier, he is so cute, where did he go?"

"He went with Kendra to the pool" I said pointing to them splashing in the pool

"Kendra is such a man stealing whore!" Laura shouts "I can't believe her, We have to get revenge on her"

"She didn't really do anything" I said "And besides isn't she still kinda your friend?"

"Of course she is still my friend. That doesn't mean I can't ruin her life" Laura said, it made me wonder what she might do to me if I ever made her mad

"What time is it?" I asked taking out my phone to check the time, it was 10 o'clock

Before I put the phone back in my purse it started to ring, I looked at the caller id, it was Mike

"Hi Mike!" I said excitedly after I picked up the phone

"Zoey? What is that noise in the background?" He asked

"Oh that's-" I began, but then the phone is ripped out of my hands by Laura

"Hi Mike, this is Zoey's best friend Laura" She said into the phone

"Laura give my phone back" I said, but she ignores me

"Anyways Mike, I'm afraid Zoey can't talk to you anymore, like ever. Even though you were also on TV you are still lame because you have that whole weird personality disorder going on"

"Laura!" I shouted trying to take my phone back but she blocks me

"So ya she's breaking up with you, but it's not her it's you… so bye!" She hung up

"Laura what did you just do?" I yelled taking my phone back

"I just broke up with that loser boyfriend of yours so know you can date cooler people, your welcome" She replied happily

"You are not thanked!" I shouted "I didn't want to break up with Mike!"

"You would have to break up with him eventually" Laura said "As your best friend I think it id my duty to make sure you only date cool people"

"Then I don't want to be your best friend! I don't even want to be your friend! I don't even want to know you!" I yelled, I had it with Laura, I put up with her for too long

"Excuse me?" She asked looking shocked

"No you are not excused!" I shouted "I love Mike whether he is cool or not and you just made me break up with him!"

"Whatever" SHe said

"Don't 'whatever' me!" I yelled "I'm going home"

"Fine go home because you are a loser!" She shouted back "You are a loser, a loner, a nobody!"

"You know what? I would rather be all those things than a fake! Because that's all you are, a fake!" I shouted "You are a joke, and soon all your so called 'friends' will realize what you really are and leave you alone, and that starts with me. Goodbye Laura, and good riddance!"

I storm out into the house and out the front door and walk away into the cold dark night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Mike or Zoey, I only own the other Oc's in this story_

_A/N: This is the second last chapter! Enjoy and Review!_

As soon as I am far enough away from the house that I don't hear the music, I call Mike.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

No answer…

I try call him another three times with the same result.

"Mike why are you not picking up?" I say to myself

I continue walking for what feels like an hour, calling Mike every block, Still no answer.

I wrap my arms around myself as I continue walking, it was so cold, and I wasn't even halfway home yet.

Every so often a car would drive pass me and completely ignore me. Until I heard a car skid to a halt beside me

"Need a ride?" I heard a very familiar voice ask

I turned to the road and peeked into the window of the red truck stopped beside me and saw a gapped tooth grin smiling at me

"Mike?" I said excitedly

"Come on, get in" He said as I opened the door and hopped in the car

"What are you wearing?" He asked looking at my dress

"Long story" I said "Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining"

"Well I heard you on the background of that phone call…"He began driving away

"About that" I said "I am so sorry! I never wanted to break up with you! It was all Laura, she is a terrible person! She was pretending to be my friend because I was on TV. I'm sorry Mike"

"It's okay" Mike laughed "When I heard you yelling in the background of that phone call I knew something was wrong so I decided to come over and see for myself."

I smiled and remembered that before we left the show, Mike and I figured out that we didn't live that far from each other, he lived in the town beside mine, that is probably how he found me.

As we drove to my house I continued telling him all about what happened since I got back from the show, leaving out the part about my parents disapproving of him.

"So you are not breaking up with me?" He asked

"No"I laughed"We are still very much together"

"Good" He said "Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me"

I smile, everything that I have been through today was completely forgotten.

We pulled up to my house

"Oh ya Mike on more thing" I said looking out the window

"What?" He asked

"Ummmmmm" I said, not sure what to say "It's my parents"

"What about your parents?"

"They don't exactly…Ummmmmm… Approve of you" I spit out

He doesn't respond, he just stares blankly out the window

"Mike?" I asked tapping on his shoulder

"I don't believe this" He said not looking at me

"But I don't care about that" I said "I do love my parents and I respect them but I know they are wrong about you. If they see how perfect we are together they will change their minds. I know they will. They just need some time, that's all."

"Really?" He said as he looked at me "You think so?"

"I know so" I said grabbing his hand supportively

We walk out of the car and I hold his hand. I take a deep breath and reach for the doorknob.

"Ready?" I asked

"As I'll ever be" He responded

I turn the knob and open the door. I know it will be hard facing my parents, but with Mike beside me I feel like I could accomplish anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Mike or Zoey, I only own the other Oc's in this story_

_A/N: Here is the last chapter! Thank you all for reading it and thanks to all you who reviewed, you are all awesome! Enjoys this last chapter and review!_

I walked into my house with Mike beside me

"Mom, Dad?" I asked "I'm home"

"Zoey you are home just on ti- Oh, you have a friend with you" My mom said looking surprised… and upset

My dad walked into the room and had the same expression on his face

"Guys, this is Mike" I introduced

"Was he at the party?" My mom asked

"No" I said "Laura and I sorta got in a fight so Mike came to pick me up, isn't that nice of him?"

"Zoey can we talk to you in the kitchen?" My dad asked "Alone"

I walked with my parents to the kitchen while Mike waited by the door.

"I know you guys don't like Mike but I do" I told them

"Zoey, we just don't want you to get hurt" My dad said

"Why can't you guys see that he would never hurt me?" I said

"How do you know that?" My dad asked "You can't see the future"

"Neither can you"I said "Sometimes you just have to take a chance, and Mike is a chance I really want to take"

My parents were silent for a few moments

"It's just that this is moving so fast Zoey." My dad said "You just got home this morning and you are already ditching us to hang out with friends, going to parties and you have a boyfriend. It just seems like you are not the same girl that left. You are not my little girl anymore""

"I will always me your little girl daddy" I said "And ditching you and going to parties was all because of Laura, and her and I aren't really friends anymore"

"Maybe you're right" My mom said

"And besides, if anything happens I know I have you guys to fall back on" I said

"You're right we are always here for you" My mom said

"So are you guys going to allow me to keep dating Mike?" I asked

"Well maybe you should invite him over for dinner tomorrow, then we can get to know him" My dad said "But we will give him a chance"

"Oh thank you" I said giving both my parents a hug

I walked out of the kitchen to where Mike was waiting so I could tell him the good news.

**Two Months Later**

"Hey Zoey, here is that book you wanted to borrow" Kendra said handing me a book

"Thanks Kendra" I said "I'm so excited to read this"

"Ya it's really good" She said "And the movie for it comes out next month so you better finish it by then so we can go see it together.

"Of course" I said as we started to walk away from the school "And maybe we can make it a double date, me and Mike and you and Ricky?"

"That sounds like so much fun" Kendra said excitedly

When school started in September, Kendra and I had all of our classes together so we started talking and we realized we had a lot of things in common and we soon became best friends. She has been dating Ricky since the party and he was my good friend too. It was nice to have friends that liked me for me.

"Uh oh, look who's coming this way" Kendra said pointing to Laura and a group of 'popular people' walking our way

"Hey losers" Laura said to us

"Hey Laura" I said, trying to be polite "Long time no see"

"Really? Didn't I see you yesterday? At the zoo? Running around in the cages?" Laura said while the others in the group laughed

"Why don't you eat some of that makeup on your face Laura? Then you can be pretty on the inside too" Kendra said

"Go blow your brains out, it's not like you have anything to lose" Laura said

Before Kendra could say anything I spoke up "Don't waste your breath Kendra, she's not worth it"

"Well we got to go and do anything else besides talking to you two" Laura said as her and the crowd walked away

As they were walking a car drove by them and ran through a puddle that splashed up and soaked Laura and all her friends, Kendra and I couldn't stop laughing the whole walk home.

* * *

"Mmmmm mom that smells delicious" I said as my mom finished cooking dinner

Before my mom could answer there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" I said running to the door

"Hi Zoey" Mike said once I opened the door

"Hey Mike" I said giving him a quick kiss and letting him in the house"

"Hey Mikey" My dad greeted "How are you doing son?"

"I'm doing great Mr. M." Mike said "How about you"

"Pretty good" My dad said "Actually I was just planning a family picnic this weekend, do you want to come?"

"But it's a family picnic" Mike said

"You practically are family Mikey" My dad laughed

Once my parents got to know Mike they really started to like him, and I loved the fact that they all got along so well. Now Mike would come over for dinner every now and then.

"Dinner time" My mom exclaimed and we all went to sit around the table.

As we were eating I looked around at the people around me, the people I loved and who loved me back and I couldn't help but smile.

I was happy.

I was home.

_THE END_


End file.
